masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
N7
N7 is a vocational code in the Systems Alliance military. The "N" designates special forces and the "7" refers to the highest level of proficiency. It applies to Alliance personnel who have graduated from the Interplanetary Combatives Training (ICT) program. N7 Training title=Codex/Humanity and the Systems Alliance include=#Systems Alliance: Special Operations includematch = {1} includetrim = true Equipment Armor The Onyx Armor and the N7 Defender Armor have the distinctive N7 and red detail on the right arm emblazoned on them. The N7 emblem is visible on all customizable armor chest pieces wearable by Commander Shepard except for the Kestrel Torso Sheath and the Rosenkov Materials chest piece. Weapons Several N7-branded weapons developed by the Systems Alliance see widespread use by 2186: *N7 Typhoon Light Machine Gun *N7 Valkyrie Assault Rifle *N7 Crusader Shotgun *N7 Piranha Assault Shotgun *N7 Hurricane Submachine Gun *N7 Valiant Sniper Rifle *N7 Eagle Pistol N7 Special Ops During the Reaper war, Allied forces began recruiting anyone, soldier or mercenary, to serve on the front lines of the conflict. The most experienced operatives formed squads to secure objectives, evacuate civilians, and battle Cerberus or the Reapers deep in enemy territory. Initially led by N7 commandos, these squads were nicknamed the N7 Special Ops. In light of these teams' exemplary service and remarkable bravery, the Alliance allowed this unofficial name to spread across the ranks as a sign of respect for their efforts. N7 Special Ops teams can aid to varying degrees in the overall war effort. N7 Classes During the Reaper invasion, many N7 graduates began to train other species in anti-Reaper asymmetric warfare and joined N7 Special Ops squads in battle. *N7 Fury Adept *N7 Destroyer Soldier *N7 Demolisher Engineer *N7 Paladin Sentinel *N7 Shadow Infiltrator *N7 Slayer Vanguard Known N7 Graduates *David Anderson - One of the first graduates of the N7 training program. *Kai Leng - Dishonorably discharged Alliance soldier and current Cerberus operative. *Alec Ryder - Pathfinder of the Andromeda Initiative. *Lee Riley - An N7 engineer who leads a team to reactivate and defend fuel reactors on Cyone. *Susan Rizzi - An N7 Fury discussing item procurement with a peer at the Silversun Strip. *Commander Shepard - An N7 officer with a distinguished service record and the commanding officer of the Normandy and the Normandy SR-2. *James Vega - Offered entry into the program just before the start of the Reaper invasion. He may decide to accept the offer depending on the actions of Commander Shepard. Known N7 Operations *A news report by Emily Wong on the Citadel in 2185, states that a team of N7 commandos were deployed in batarian space from a Normandy Class Stealth Frigate. * Several N7 Operations took place during the Reaper War as part of the N7 Special Ops initiative. Trivia *According to The Art of Mass Effect, the red detail on the emblem symbolizes the human blood Shepard must sacrifice to stop Saren Arterius. The red stripe is also a historical reference to the red stripes commanders wore on early space missions to make them instantly recognizable. *The Medal of Valor achievement (completing Mass Effect on Insanity difficulty) unlocks an N7 gamer pic. *The design is available in a number of objects from apparel to miscellaneous items at the BioWare Store. **Props featuring the N7 logo briefly feature in the background of one scene in The Expendables 3 movie. *The Look N77 ski binding was the original source of the name and logo art. The developers simply removed one of the sevens from the original. See Also *Alliance News Network Blogs **Special Operations in the Systems Alliance de:Special Forces es:N7 hu:N7 pl:N7 ru:Профессиональный военный код uk:N7 Category:Humans Category:Systems Alliance